


Once Upon A Dream

by MewGulfEra



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Banter, Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulfEra/pseuds/MewGulfEra
Summary: An AU where Gulf starts having these not so innocent dreams about Mew Suppasit, his top competitor in the model industry. He hates Mew but couldn't help but love the wet dreams he has of the man.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Once Upon A Dream

Mew & Gulf are two of the leading models in Bangkok. The competition and desire to gain recognition in the industry led these two men to absolutely despise eachother. 

After being part of one of the biggest fashion shows in the country, Mew was exhausted. He was already ready to go home and get the sleep he desired and needed. And that's when he realized he couldn't find his favorite leather jacket. He must've misplaced it somewhere while trying on all the different pieces needed for the fashion show.

The jacket should've been lying somewhere in his dressing room but it isn't seen anywhere in sight. 

Mew curses himself internally and begins to search for it room to room.

That's when he sees Gulf Kanawut deep in sleep in his dressing room. Was he so exhausted from the show that he didn't even wait to go home? He didnt even lock the door to his fucking dressing room. Mew scoffs and was about to leave when he heard it.

"Mew...h-harder please." Gulf pleads, eyes still closed and lips parted.

Mew is shocked to say the very least. 

"What the actual fuck." Mew whispers.

Is Gulf Kanawut having a wet dream about him?


End file.
